This invention relates to a unique headrest and, more particularly, to a powered articulated headrest system for use with a seat structure.
The pilot of a combat aircraft requires good external visibility for surveillance and for tracking enemy aircraft. In current combat aircraft the pilot has to lean forward and twist around in order to see aft and upwards. It is anticipated that future combat aircraft will have manuever capabilities significantly greater than current aircraft. In combat conditions the pilot will be subjected to high acceleration forces and may be seated in a reclined posture to improve his tolerance to high acceleration. In those circumstances, the pilot will be physically unable to lean forward and twist around for aft and upward visibility.
Therefore, what is needed in the art, and is not presently available, is a headrest or a headrest system which will resolve the aforementioned problems by minimizing headrest obstruction to aft visibility, and by providing a means whereby the pilot can move his head against acceleration forces.